Replace
by bon's-chan
Summary: "The only one who can beat me is me." However, is that true when it comes to falling in love?
1. Back to Tokyo

The multiple instances of sneakers squeaking across the basketball court along with the rhythmic dribble of the ball down the court filled the air. These distinct sounds followed by directional yells, one could easily tell a practice game was in progress.

"Stay focused Koganei!" Hyuga pointed his finger to said teammate while dribbling the ball. Riko watched their team captain get ready to pass the ball when she felt her phone vibrate. Picking it up, her eyes lit up at the name glowing across the small screen. Upon accepting the call, she was instantly met with a sweet silky tone.

"Riko-chan~ I'm coming back home~" A mix of joy and annoyance spread across the manager's face catching the attention of her whole team, ultimately pausing the game.

""Don't give me that Midorikawa! Why haven't you called not once over the break?" The brown haired girl was more annoyed than angry at her antics.

"I'm calling now." She stated blankly on the other line. The team could tell that their manager would kick whoever she was talking to through the phone she could.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Her friend was being a smart ass.

"Why so mean Riko?~" The latter could tell she was pouting in false despair. "Besides, I only get to see Young-Soo during the breaks alternatively. So this time it just so happened to be my turn and it just so happened to be Spring." She sighed understanding where she was coming from. Besides, I'm transferring to Seirin this year." She could feel her smiling causing me to smile.

"Great, you can meet everyone." Riko cheering into the phone peaked their attention, however she received a groan.

"Wae? You know I'm not good with new people Riko." The receiver pouted her Korean into the phone.

"Too bad! See ya when ya get here." Riko smiled brightly, unphased, and hung up. "This is perfect." Her team was slightly worried for whoever she was just talking to, the worry deepening when she turned to them and clapped. "Guys! We have a new addition to our team!" Her smile also put them on edge. Hanging up with a sigh, the blond haired girl set her phone down at looked out of the window at the countryside.

"Myung-Hee! Young-Soo is here to take you out!" Her ears perked up at the sound of her childhood friend's name. Grabbing her suitcase and carry on, she made her way down the stairs, through the hall, and into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon halmeoni." The blonde hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Good afternoon Myung-Hee, your mother should be making lunch." She gave a sweet smile but the teen only shook her head.

"I can't, Young-soo asked me to hang out with him today before we go back to Japan today." She pulled her bag and case in front of her.

"Well, let your mother know and leave your bags at the entrance." She did as she said and made her way to the kitchen where surely enough, her mom was cooking.

"Are you ready to eat Myung-Hee?" Her green eyes that matched the younger girl's looked at her expectantly.

"No, Young-Soo and I are going to hang out today before we leave." She sat her bags down at the entryway as instructed.

"Do you need money?" Her mother stood up straight, though not making any difference in her height.

"I have money mama." She sighed to her earning a smile with a nod.

"Alright, be safe. I'll see you later." She hugged her before going to the entrance to see her friend waiting, stopping to look him over. Before he hit puberty when they were younger he seemed extremely gross, you know "cooties" and such. Yet now when she looked at him after he hit puberty he was tall, handsome, with dark gray hair and hazel eyes.

"Myung-Hee!" Not to mention his deep voice which made her giddy.

"You're late!" She brushed off his greeting and waiting arms, passing him to put her shoes on.

"Don't be mad Myung-Hee, I'd never be late on purpose. You know that, I love you too much." He smiled that supermodel smile he also obtained when he hit puberty.

"Alright, alright. Let's go eat!" Her darker toned hand grabbed his and pulled him along to go eat. They got to a restaurant not too far away from his house.

"Myung-Hee, Young-Soo! Welcome back." They were frequenters here since the two were eight, every time she returned to Korea they ate there. They bowed to the waitress before sitting down, and she directed her attention to Mr. Late when the woman left.

"So Young-Soo, what will you do while I'm gone?" She traced circles on the table as he gave her a "really?" look.

"I'm going to be completely bored without you, I'm going to cry into my pillow every night that you're gone." Now he was just being over dramatic.

"Alright, alright. Quit being so over dramatic." She rolled my eyes and flashed him a smile.

"Man, whoever asks you out and succeeds is going to be an incredibly lucky guy." He sat back and blew a loose strand of hair out of his face.

"Don't say that, just get a girlfriend." Her green eyes looked at him and he pouted.

"I don't want a girlfriend!" She rolled my eyes and ordered.

"Quit being a baby." He leaned forward.

"Let's go to the candy shop after this." He smiled changing the subject completely.

"Alright, but you're paying." She smirked at his reaction of a loud grown in agony. The two left the restaurant after eating, and headed to the nearby candy store where they were greeted by tons of different candy. Koharu's favorite part about the store was the variety of chocolate, and Young-Soo had to pay for her whole, sweet toothed endeavour.

"Do I have to pay Myung-Hee?" He pouted as the blonde made a b line for the chocolate section.

"Ne!" The look in his eyes were that of utter horror, watching as she grabbed chocolate candy after chocolate candy. She dragged him to the cash register where his pockets were emptied by her greed and he left broken. She sent a large grin in his direction, he only blew that same strand of hair out of his face.

"Why are you so happy?" He crossed his arms annoyed.

"Because I got you these." Her dark toned hand held a bag of his favorite candy in front of his face. Colorful liquorice. The imminent excitement bursted out as he took it.

"When did you get these Myung-Hee?" He bear hugged her to suffocation.

"When you were sulking silly boy." She patted his arm to get him to let go, it seems as if puberty also brought strength with it. "Looks like it's time for me to head back home." She started walking down the sidewalk with him, arms linked.

"Do you have to?" He looked down at her questioningly.

"Yes, I do." He pouted even more and escorted her back to her halmeoni's. For an hour he helped her mother, her grandmother, and her clean up before departing for the airport. Tears began welling up in his eyes, followed by a dramatic outburst.

"Oh Myung-Hee! Don't go!" He once again captured her in a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"L-let me go Young-Soo!" He bawled even more at her reaction, leaving her mother to laugh at the little scene unfolding before her. "We're going to see each other soon, so be good until then!" She hugged him one last time at the gate before boarding the plane.

"Your father will be so excited to see us back Myung-Hee.~" Her mother smiled softly ready to get back home.

"Hey Young-Soo, didn't Myung-Hee go back to Japan today?" Looking at his friend with gray, unamused eyes the latter sighed.

"Yes Kyung, she did." The brown haired male addressed as Kyung clicked his tongue.

"Why didn't you tell her you liked her?" Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the two entered the convenience store.

"I get nervous when I try to." Sighing and picking up the topic's favorite candy, his eyes landed on his friend.

"Well now she's just on the market for a guy who's overly confident in his abilities to get girls." Deadpanning, the boy couldn't believe the lack of support from his friend.

"Sure, just give up on me why don't you." Making his way to the counter, all hope he had was drained from his being.


	2. Purple Giant

"Koharu, wake up my little honey bee." My eyes slowly pried open, the sunlight filled room blurring my morning vision. "It's your first day of school." My eyes finally adjusting to the once brown blob hovering above me to see it was my father. His blueish-gray eyes stared down at me expectantly causing mine to snap open. "You're awake my little ball of sunshine!" He went to hug me until i abruptly shot up headbutting him.

"I'm going to be late!" I jumped out of bed leaving him laying on the floor in agony. I rushed into the bathroom to do double time and brush my teeth while showering, and boy did that cool water wake me right up. Upon exiting the bathroom, I heard my father complaining to my mother in the kitchen which gave me a chance to get dressed. I swiftly exited my room to see my mother waiting by the door with my bag and money. I kissed her cheek while slipping on my shoes, grabbed my bag, and dashed to the station. I couldn't miss the train or I'd have to run all the way to school, luckily i had my card out. I hurdled the turnstile, scanning my subway pass in the process and darted for the closing doors. I nearly bumped into a guy but spun around him and into the subway car. I caught a glimpse of blue hair after straightening up myself just as the train took off.

As soon as the train stopped, I made it off with little time to spare before kicking it into overdrive to get to school. Running through the school grounds dodging and darting through what students were left, I caught glimpses of murmurs. Not having time to stop and listen, I skidded to a halt outside the offices. I straightened myself up, fixed my uniform, and patted down my hair before stepping in.

"How may we help you?" A brown haired woman looked up at me with a kind smile.

"Ah, um. . .I' the new student Midorikawa Koharu." I bowed to her putting a wider smile on her face and her standing up abruptly.

"Just in time! Classes have just started, let me call your instructor." She walked over and pressed a button before talking into it. I watched her walk back over and sit with a smile. "He will be arriving soon." After hearing this, I stood to the side to wait.

**Aida's POV**

"Continue reading the passage class, I will return shortly." The instructor left us to continue our work. Yet seeing how this was a room full of teenagers and no instructor, they began talking about what it could be.

"You think he got in trouble?" I heard one of the boys turn and ask his friend behind him.

"Nah, he's too good of a teacher. It's probably a new student." Those few words reminded me of Koharu coming back. Suddenly the chatter stopped as the door slid open to reveal the teacher and someone behind him.

"Alright class, we've got a new student." He turned to them. "Please introduce yourself." The student stepped forward and sure enough it was Koharu. She looked so. . . unapproachable, which I lectured her about. She had a deep scowl on her face that made it seem like she didn't want to be here and a red forehead that was practically glowing red. Her blond hair was in a high tight bun, and she was wearing the girls uniform.

"Annyeong, my name is Midorikawa Koharu." The students around us began to mumble even more at her Korean.

"Please go sit next to Aida." I watched her nod and make her way over to me before sitting down.

"Nice to meet you Aida, I'm Midorikawa Koharu." She held out her hand, but what took the cake was the smug smirk on her face no one seemed to notice.

"I know you baka!" The only course of action to take was to smack her upside the head.

"Let's start class now." The instructor gained everyone's attention so he could resume teaching. After fifty long minutes of a lecture with notes, the instructor exited the room in order to rotate to the next class.

"Riko-chaaaan~" She slowly turned to me with that same smug smirk. "Is that your boyfriend over there?~" Her finger pointed to Hyuga catching me by surprise.

"W-what? No!" I only received a pout in return.

"Waeeee? He's been making goo goo eyes at you the whole period!" She slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Shut up." I smacked her again for spouting so much nonsense after just getting here.

"Why are you so mean to me Riko?" She cried overdramatically reminding me very much of her father.

"Class is starting." I decided to end the conversation just as the next instructor entered the room.

**Kuroko's POV**

It was lunch time which most students were excited about, especially Kagami. I saw him exiting the room and run into a very short blond haired female. He regained his composure and tried to stop her but she was gone. He turned and looked at me very confused, not sure what to make of the situation. I just gave him a gesture that told him not to worry about it, letting him continue his adventure for food. As the hours passed the bell signaling the end of classes rang, so Kagami and I headed to the gym. Aida told us that she had someone very important for us to meet, yet when we arrived at the gym the third years were standing around waiting for us second years to arrive. Aida did seem very angry at the moment.

"Where is she? I just saw her in class!" She practically yelled through gritted teeth right as the door opened.

"Oi. Sorry I'm late." The girl Kagami bumped into earlier stepped in, and Riko finally exploded.

"Introduce yourself!" Riko attempted a flying kick only for the girl to duck and the bag she was carrying to become the victim.

"My snacks!" Her whole giant bag suffered the damage from the assault. "Why Riko? Why?" Her dramatic crying died down to sobbing while picking up her snack strewn across the floor. When she finished, she stepped onto the podium wiping her tears. "Tsukino Koaru." She had on the girls uniform with a black sweater over it.

"Guys, this is my good friend Midorikawa Koharu. She will be our official trainer, and will get you guys into peak condition and keep you there." Everyone glanced at each other before looking at her.

"How?" Furihata raised his hand as if he was in class to answer a question.

"Koaru explain." Riko looked over at the blond who reverted to slow chewing of her chocolate bar.

"Well, fi-" Her attention turned to the door. "Well who might you be?" She had Two above her head in a matter of seconds.

"That's Number Two." I grabbed her attention and a moment of silence.

"You're both completely adorable!" She began to compliment both of us, with a baby voice to Two. I took the time to observe her.

"Thank you." I stared at her for some time until she took her attention off Two and returned the eye contact. Although as quickly as she looked at me, I saw her face heat up and her eyes advert quickly.

"How does he get all the girls to fall for him?" Hyuga asked the group, a hand on his forehead.

"Maybe they just trippin'." Izuki took this opportunity to crack a pun, earning a stifled chuckle from the girl right before me. An eruption of laughter soon followed, and died down with tears a few minutes after to reveal a beautiful smile.

"A girl liked my pun! A beautiful girl actually liked my pun!" Izuki cheered in excitement with a fist pump.

"Alright, off with the shirts." The suddenness of this command caused the other's heads to hang. We all removed our shirts anyway. We lined up side by side to let her examine us, even going as far as to poke us or lay her hand on us.

"Yup, just as I thought." She spun around to look at Aida. " They are weak and their endurance rate is pretty low. We can start their training tomorrow if you'd like, I'll let my parents know." She closed her green eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah that's f-." Aida was interrupted by the crinkling of a chip bag followed by the crunch of a potato chip. Aida watched as her friend ate from the noisy bag nonchalantly. "Don't eat while I'm talking to you!" She jumped slightly at the outburst, crushing the bag in her hand. "Don't be late again!" Aida turned to us. "Get your shirts back on and begin shooting practice." We headed to the locker room after that.

**Koharu's POV**

I left the gym to get things ready for their training tomorrow and let my parents know we'll be using the gym. But first, I was going to head to the new candy shop and Maji Burger. This candy shop was two times bigger than the one in Korea, even having candy that the one in Korea doesn't have. The scent of sweet beautiful chocolate hit my nose and I went straight for it. It seemed that on this particular day they had it on the highest shelf, and I couldn't reach.

"Do you need help little kid?" I heard the most offensive and laziest tone of voice behind me. Quickly turning, my eyes landed on a torso. My line of vision traveled up to a very lazy expression framed by purple hair. This guy was taller than my dad, this guy was huge to put it simply.

"I-I'm not a kid! I'm 17!" The glare I casted upon him gave me no reaction.

"Oh." This was all I got out of him before an idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Excuse me purple giant, but could you do me a favor." I saw he was thinking at this point. "Could you please get me some chocolate?" He calmly stepped up to the shelf and got me a handful of chocolate.

"My name is Murasakibara Atsushi." He handed me all the chocolate bars he picked up.

"Well Mura-pyon, I'm Midorikawa Koharu." I counted out six. "Thank you." I bowed to him with a small wave then made my way to the checkout counter. Exiting the candy shop, I made my way to Maji Burger which did not have a line yet another tall guy was in my way.

"Two teriyaki burgers."This guy wasn't as tall as Atsushi but he still stood out. He was also a kid when it came to food, unless he just wasn' that hungry at the moment. He turned and a scowl laid present on his face, taking my breathe away in an instant. I watched him wait to the side at the counter letting me move up to order.

"Three tatsu burgers and three shrimp korokke burgers please." I could feel his blue eyes on me, scowling holes into the side of my head. Even as he received his food and took a seat, so I quickly got my order and left.

"Why are you staring at that girl Dai-chan?" A female's voice whispered, presumably his girlfriend. Upon finally making it home, I took my shoes off at the door and made my way upstairs. I walked to the kitchen and set my things down by the bar. My mother was making dinner which sure did smell nice right about now.

"Are those your father's shrimp burgers?" She questioned from the stove.

"Yes, and I saved you a tatsu burger. I took hers out the bag, that's when she glanced over.

"I see you have a crush." I could feel the mischievous grin plastered on her face sneak up my spine even though I couldn't see it. "What's he look like?" She completely turned to me.

"He has dark blue hair, blue eyes, he's tall, and he's really handsome." I rested my head in my hands, reminiscing on the boy I caught a glimpse of earlier. "Which reminds me. I think I saw him earlier at the station when I was rushing to school." Her green eyes smiled when she did.

"It might be faith then." She sat with me at the bar.

* * *

"Dai-chan do you have a crush on that girl?" The pink haired girl's sudden outburst instantly drew attention to the duo.

"Oi Satsuki! Don't go around just yelling things out like that!" He complained making the situation worse.

"I can find out plenty about her if you want." She suggested with a not so innocent smile on her face.

"You don't have to be creepy about it." He yawned leaving her to pout.

"Hey! I'm not creepy at all, plus I get to see Tetsu-kun." A beaming smile crossed her face leaving him to sigh.

"Have fun." He turned right at the corner to head home.


	3. Tetsu-kun's Girlfriend?

**Riko's PoV**

I gathered up the boys after school in front of the gym, making sure they had their bags. Koharu approached us accompanied by another giant bag of snacks. She still wore her school uniform and her hair still up in that tight bun that has me think her hairline will begin to recede.

'For a very fit and healthy girl, she sure does eat a lot of junk food.' I could only sigh as she stuffed her face happily. "Why do you wear your bun so tight? Your hairline will begin to recede." She only stared at me with this blank look on her face.

"My hair's too long and will get in my way, besides. . ." An equally dumb grin replaced her previous expression. ". . .I like it in it's bun, now let's go!" With a cheer she led us to the station to travel to a more mountainous area of Tokyo, baffling all the boys. Stopping just outside her family's huge facility, 'The Gym' accented the side of the modern building in huge white letters. Leading us in, her mother was at the desk as usual.

"Hi mama. This is Seirin's basketball team here to train today." Greeting the equally short woman, her cheeks were squished in returned affection.

"Ahhh, Riko-chan~ You've grown up quite well~" Turning her attention to me, she used the usual playful tone picked up by her daughter.

"Her beauty is inherited." Koganei whispered to Mitobe who only nodded.

"Riko-chan~ Can you get the boys to change while I go do the same~" It was double trouble now that they were both using that tone they addressed me with every day.

"Come on boys, time to go get changed." Leading them down the stairs, they stared in awe at how advanced their gym looked from all the machines to the two sections as a wing on each side of the building.

"How wealthy is she?" Kawahara whistled his question out loud resulting in a slap upside the head from me.

"When we talk about things like that, Koharu gets very irritated. So if you don't want to die today, don't ever ask that again." He could see that my warning was serious, shutting him up instantly.

**Hyuga's PoV**

Walking into the locker rooms, we were in awe. Walking in to the right was a row of eight sinks with silver faucets adorned dark gray marble counters and a soap dispenser between each two mounted on the large mirror. Eight cylindrical lights hung above the counters, one for each sink. To the left were five rows of lockers, a set of two benches between two and on the ends of the lockers were four shelves of fresh folded towels. This created a hallway affect, the tree on the other side of the wall at the end of the sinks separating the showers.

"Whoa. . .This is fancy." Koganei's eyes shimmered in awe while we stood looking around.

"I feel as if today will be tougher than we think." Izuki whispered walking to a locker to get ready. After changing into our practice clothes, we headed out to see Riko and Koharu conversing. We also saw that the blond had changed out of her uniform into baggy joggers, a Nike sports bra and running shoes, topped off with a sweater.

"Duuuude. . . The check." Koganei whispered to Mitobe who only nodded at the sight of the stretched Nike logo on her red sports bra. A few minutes later an extremely tall man appeared behind the group, easily towering over Kagami. The aura that emitted from him felt very intimidating, leaving me to wonder if this was the ever so playful Tsuneo Midorikawa I'd see on the television.

"So you young men have taken a liking to my little angel huh?" He scoured down at us, arms crossed.

"N-no sir." I was beginning to wonder if all of the hairs on the back of our necks stood in unison just like our answer.

"So you don't like my daughter?!" His scowl darkened, even more irritated before.

"I-it's not like that sir." Izuki attempted to explain nervously, yet the man looked as if he was going to yell again.

"Get out of here baka!" Connecting her foot to his seat, he was sent flying away albeit dramatically allowing us to see where most of her personality came from.. "Baka." Mumbling to herself she turned to us, a small smile spreading across her face. "Follow me." The look that flashed in her eyes sent worry through our minds. Leading us down to the ground floor, gymnastics equipment was set up on either side of us, space made to walk between split the sections of equipment in two. Leading us through the equipment to the right, ceiling high windows separated the huge basketball courts. "You guys are going to do a practice game today." Her hand pushed open the glass door to let us flood in. "Third Years against Second Years!" She had a grin on her face when she brought a ball over to the center of the court.

"Don't throw the ball too high Koharu! You put too much strength into it."Riko warned her friend who saluted her.

"I'll try Captain Aida." Getting into position, Kagami was pit against Mitobe just like their first match. I watched her wrist flick flawlessly, the ball rolling off of her fingers with so much hidden strength. Jumping for it, Kagami barely got it. Deciding to dribble the ball we could tell he was thinking, Kuroko right there for him. Mitobe marked Kagami, Izuki marked Kuroko, I marked Furihata, Koganei marked Fukuda, and Tsuchida marked Kawahara. Passing to Kuroko, they easily got past their markers. Receiving the ball Fukuda dribbled it down to the net and we could all feel her eyes on us. Going to cut him off, Shun and I double-teamed him only for him to pass to Furihata. Making the shot with a layup, the second years were in the lead by two points.

Us second years were holding a two point lead, not letting up even though we intended to win. When Kagami received the ball we decided to triple-team him, giving us the advantage to catch up and pass by two more points when he passed to Kawahara. Three minutes were left in the game with a score of 57-55. Well that was until a whistle screamed making us all pause in our tracks.

"I've seen all that I've needed, come with me." Taking the ball from Kagami, she lead us out and back up to the second floor. Yet, I realized that either way you look at it, the second floor will be the second floor. To the right of us were the aerobic items and weights in the same fashion as the gymnastic equipment, while to the right was an office and right next to it were aquatic treadmills in large accommodating water tanks.

"Tetsu-kun!" From the top level, we saw Mamoi leaning over the railing and waving her arms with a huge smile.

"Who is she?" Koharu practically yelled watching the girl bound down the steps. Her eyes widened at the pink haired girl tackling Kuroko in a hug.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, Tetsu-kun's girlfriend." Koharu scratched her head taking it all in. "You are Midorikawa Koharu, or Haru-chan. You are daughter to former basketball star Midorikawa Tsuneo and your mother is former national Korean dancer Mi-cha. You can dance, draw, ball, highest ranking in your class, and you're a D cup." I could tell Koharu was beginning to become slightly creeped out.

"Guys, this way." Walking over to the tanks, she pointed to them.

**Koharu's PoV**

Momoi followed me and the team over to the tanks, bouncy giddily with anticipation.

"There's one for each of you, remove those shirts and get in." I pointed for them to get onto the treadmill. "I'm going to set you all at the same speed and gradually increase from there. You'll be in here for an hour so get comfortable." I began to explain, attaching sensor tabs onto their bodies in order to read their pulses while they ran.

"W-what?" I looked over at a very shocked Kagami who I only smiled to.

"It'll pay off, so be a man." He grumbled to himself leaving me to snicker.

"You're so cold Haru-chan." Izuki sighed while I attached his making me laugh at his pun referring to the water. I had to really reach in order to attach them to Taiga.

"Alright, we're starting now." I turned the treadmills on the lowest speed. As I thought, they started complaining half way through the hour. "Oi, suck it up." Momoi pulled me away to tell me what she's been itching to let out. I found it creepy how she knew so much about me, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Aomine likes you." I gave her a confused you. "He was the guy scowling at you in Maji Burger. He really likes you, it's the first time I've seen him like a girl this much." Her smile turned sweet. "I know you like him too." I was quite surprised.

"Where'd you figure that?" I pulled my arm away allowing her to poke my nose.

"It was on your face." She grinned widely causing me to look away. The timer went off just in time to save me from this conversation.

"Alright, training over." I let them step out of the water, turned off the equipment, and detached them from the sensors. "See you guys later." I let them go get changed so I could talk to my mom. "I'm going to Maji Burger then the studio." She nodded letting me know she heard me.

"Don't be back too late."I grabbed my bag and left after hugging her. I made my way to Maji Burger for a vanilla milkshake, it didn't look like many people were there today.

"Large vanilla milkshake please." I made my way up to the counter to order.

"Will that be all?" The lady named 'Akai' questioned me.

"And a burger." I added to my order and she nodded, I stood to the side in wait. I got my order and sat to eat facing away from the door. That's when my nose began to tingle, very persistently at that. I ended up sneezing repeatedly, all of them were very high pitched.

"That was a cute sound." I jumped at the deep voice that flowed into my ear, jumping to the other side of the seat.

"You scared me." I gripped my chest to still my speedy heart, which I guess he took as a sign to sit in front of me.

"Don't let me stop you from eating." That wasn't possible because he did just by being there. I unwrapped my burger and took a bite, I watched him quietly as he ate one of his two teriyaki burgers.

_This is that Aomine guy Satsuki mentioned. He has a really handsome face, why does he scowl? _I questioned to myself observing his features. I stood up when I was finished and gathered my trash and his deep voice broke through my nervousness.

"Leave it." Was all he had to say to break my concentration. I slowly grabbed my bag and turn to leave. "Oh, and don't let anyone else hear that cute sound you make." His blue eyes bore into my green ones before I finally left.

* * *

Koharu sat at the dinner table with her parents. Mother across from her with a grin that just wouldn't quit and her overly sized father next to his beloved. She sat awkward and fidgety under her father's intense gaze.

"So Koharu, how was your day besides that group of boys you brought in." He sat his bowl of rice down causing her to jump slightly

"I-it was alright, nothing new. Projects were presented and you know me, nervous as could be."She sputtered on, picking at her food

"Koharu has a crush on a boy Tsuneo!" Her mother beamed, the atmosphere dying completely. She could see all the emotions cross her father's face, all of them not pleased in the very least.

"Eomma!" She yelled exasperated at her mother's actions who only grinned deviously.

"A crush?!" His voice boomed through their apartment leaving her to cry internally.


	4. Aomine's Request

Waking up this morning to the sun's bright rays bearing down onto my face, I wasn't any short of unexpecting a call from my childhood friend Satsuki who wanted to meet for breakfast. So I decided to accept her offer, getting up and getting ready in my T shirt, cargo pants, and jacket along with my wallet. I met her at the small local cafe and I could tell she was practically itching to tell me something. Sitting across from her, I sipped my tea that she ordered for me watching her squirm even more in complacent excitement. She beamed heavily and if it was a weight it could very well sink me down into the floor. A thought crossed my mind while I ordered, prepared to see how long she could hold out without blabbing.

"Dai -chan!" She finally snapped, not even making it halfway through the meal.

"Yes?" I looked at her to see a pout on her features.

"I have something great to tell you!" She made it sound so urgent and obvious as if I

couldn't tell.

"Then tell me." Her pink eyes lit up instantly, giddy with joy.

"Koharu likes you!" I listened intently at the mention of the blond who caught my eye the other night. "I asked her the other day." When she said these words I knew she more so pulled it out of her.

"When did you have lunch with her?" A small mischievous grin crossed her face before proceeding to tell me the story.

**The day before, I visited her at her family's gym to see Tetsu-** **kun of course. It looked like they had just finished a practice game and she was getting ready to test them. **

**So before she left we exchanged numbers. **

' Was it against her will?' I questioned myself, the smile on her face making me think as much while she continued on.

**So I texted her the following morning, and it went a little something like. ** **She pulled out her phone to bring up their chat. **

_**Me: Kochan~ Would you like to go to lunch with me?~ **_

_**Ko-chan: Why? **_

_**Me: I want us to become good friends! **_

_**Ko-chan: You just want to pester me about your attractive friend **_

_**Me: No I wo-. Wait! You think Aomine-kun is attractive?! **_

_**Kochan: Where is the restaurant? **_

'So she does think about me.' The text of the message etched itself into my frontal lobe.

**I told her where the restaurant was, and since it wasn't too far away from her home she arrived a few minutes later. While she approached, I took the time to observe her but it was short lived since she sat down abruptly. **

"**I know this isn't a normal lunch Mo** **-chan. But i wanted food so I showed up." She leaned forward with a sultry gaze, and I wasn't going to falter so I smiled. **

"**You're right. So you like Aomine-** **kun or nah?" I decided to ask her the question I've been waiting to ask since I saw her blush at you. She opened her mouth, making my excitement uncontainable only to sigh. **

"**Yes. I like him." I cheered with satisfaction, watching her look at her menu. **

"**You two should get together." Reaching across the table I grabbed her hands in giddiness. **

"**WAE? Ani!" Her eyebrow arched with questioning, an obvious no. **

"**But you two would be so cute together!" I protested and she sighed. "Why?" I inquired, wanting to hear her reason. **

"**I don't even know the guy!" Her reason wasn't farfetched, even reasonable. **

"**You can get to know him!" I tightened my grip on her smaller hands. **

"**Fine, if it'll end this subject and move onto a different one." I cheered once more in victory. We ordered our food and just as I promised we moved onto a different subject. **

"And that's how I found out that she likes you." Her story was quite interesting and I wanted to see her again.

"Where's her gym?" Satsuki wasted no time telling me what I wanted to know and no time rushing me out of the cafe. I made my way to the location she directed me to and walked in. I could hear people talking, yelling, laughing, and breathing with the flow of the machines and clanking of weights as soon as I opened the door. The scent was fresh alongside the faint smell of sweat and concentration. A single male voice seemed to boom over it all every time he spoke even though it was a pretty huge facility. To my right was a giant circular desk, a woman who Koharu resembled behind it, typing on the computer. "Excuse me ma'am, but have you seen Koharu?" I questioned as I approached the desk. She looked up with a sweet smile that hid a fiery nature given away by her green eyes.

"Yes, she's outside in the back, through those double glass doors." She pointed to two fairly large glass doors on the ground level leading outside.

"Thank you." I gave her a slight bow of the head before descending the stairs to go outside. It was a huge mountainous terrain in my view as soon as I stepped out. There she was standing some feet away before me in front of it, so I did as Satsuki tried and observed her.

"Bring those knees higher Izuki! No slowing down Koganei! No tripping Furihata!" These names belonged to Seirin. "Stop punching bushes Kagami!" A sigh followed this order with a shake of her head. My eyes traveled down her petite figure shamelessly, starting just at the curve of her neck, a dimple placed perfectly on her exposed shoulders right before her shoulder blade. Continuing down, I could only imagine how deep the sides of her torso curved right at her waist leaving ample room between her skin and the fabric of her shirt. The dip of her lower back was very noticable, her bottom rounding perfectly and covered legs left to my imagination. I made my way behind her and leaned down to ear level.

"So this is what you do." She tensed up as did her delicate fingers into a fist. I stepped back and stood up right when she took a swing and grabbed her wrist. "Calm down, it's only me." He eyes widened in anger, pink covered her face.

"Only you?" She pulled her arm away. "Only you just have me a heart attack!" A full blown rant ensued.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami came bounding down the mountain like an idiot.

"Shut it Bakagami! I'm not here to see you." The whole team was there now. "I came to see Koharu." They looked on.

"There are no breaks, back to running!" She yelled at them causing them to run back up the mountain faster than they got down. She turned her attention to me, her neck at a slight angle to see my face. Without saying a word, she turned back around to monitor them.

"I want to do that." I looked up at the mountain.

"You don't need to, your stamina is high and the endurance you can take is up there with it. Theirs isn't." She explained to me.

"Double check." I looked down at her.

"Remove your shirt." I slowly removed my shirt and she circled me. "You don't need it." A prominent blush plastered itself across the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

"Check again." I decided to mess with her, taking her right wrist into my hand and placing her palm on my abdomen. Although I really just wanted to feel the soft, cool touch of her hand on my heated skin. "You still don't need it, yet since you are so keen on doing this training I can start you tomorrow." The blush dusted across the bridge of her nose grew a few shades darker, lips quivering before she continued to speak. "We can start your tests and regimen tomorrow after classes while Seiren is doing practice back at the school gym." I put my shirt back on as she spoke, taking in the adorable shyness that she attempted to play off.

**Writer's PoV **

Koharu ended Seiren's training shortly after Aomine had departed, leaving her an embarrassed mess. The group of boys heading to the showers sweat drenched and complaining, she thought they'd be used to it by now. The girl's mother approached her when she reached the top floor, a grin present on her face.

"Was that the boy you like?~" The grin grew with all too knowing allure to it, making her double's green eyes widen noticeably.

"Eomma!" Throwing her hands up in disbelief, the customers walking in showed surprise at the two women speaking Korean. "Don't bring that up in front of people!" Her mother let out a hearty laugh, scanning the people in.

"But it's adorable! He's so polite and such a handsome gentleman." Fawning over the possibility of her daughter gaining a boyfriend so polite around her made her day. "Besides you're following in my footsteps, pulling a basketball player!" Her daughter arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm surprised you didn't see it. Maybe because you were thinking about his glorious sculpted body you just felt all up on." Her jaw dropped in disbelief before huffing.

"I'm going to eat and go home for my studies!" Quickly rushing out with her bag, her mother waved after her. Ending her walk at a vacant streetball court, she looked around. She could tell it was greatly used from the shoe marks on the pavement, up to the small holes in the fence, to the tattered netting around the slightly rusted net frame. The squares also missed pieces as if were a puzzle waiting to be assembled against the off white backboard. She took out her favorite green and white basketball then dribbled. Dribbling calmed her nerves, dribbling was the first thing her dad taught her and it was her favorite thing in the world. She loved it, being able to have this control over something so ordinary.

"Koharu?" Her gaze traveled up to see Kagami on the other side of the fence with an astonished gaze. "You play ball?" He really isn't that quick about people.

"Why are you surprised? My dad was a national basketball star." Cradling the ball between her arm and torso.

"One on one." He threw his bag down and stood in front of her, easily towering over her.

"You don't want to do this Gami pyon." She looked at his determined facial expression.

"Oh yeah I do, since we met." She could tell he was serious.

"Fine." He got into guard stance while she took the dribbling stance. He watched the ball as it rolled off her fingers, kissing the ground, and flying back up into her palm only for his red eyes to dull in content. This gave her the opportunity to pass him and make the basket. "There." She held the ball and realization came over him.

"No way! Another round!" He yelled to her in another effort of a challenge.

"No Kagami. I'll see you later." Grabbing her stuff and jogging away, she left him there to calm down. Walking into Maji Burger at her usual time to get some burgers before heading home to eat again, she approached .After ordering, she lazily looked around the fast food place while idle at the pickup counter. Not noticing the young basketball player currently on her mind, she sat in her usual seat to eat. Taking a bite into her burger, she wasn't shocked at all to see him right in front of her only a few seconds later.

"Are you stalking me today or what?" She arched an eyebrow up at him, not receiving an answer.

"Give me your phone." He finally spoke leaving her to looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Why would I do that?" She took a bite from her burger, giving no indication of her taking out her phone.

"Just hand it over." He held out his unnecessarily large hand to the smaller girl and reluctantly she placed her phone in it. Her green eyes watched as he put his name and number in it then placed it as an emergency contact. "So now wherever you go for meals I can join you.

But you have to promise to tell me, especially when you're in trouble." He handed back.

"Promise?" She could only nod. Classes droned on the following day, the blond thinking out a regimen even though he really didn't need one. She figured just to spite him, she'd put him on the basic regimen but decided against it. Signaling the end of classes for the day, she gathered her things. Still deep in thought, she failed to notice her childhood friend waving her hand before her eyes.

"Aish Riko- chan, what is it?" Scrunching her nose up at her friend, she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"You've been lost in thought all day! What's going on with you?" Breathlessly talking they walked out side by side, skirts swaying with every step.

"I was thinking about Aomine's training regimen because he doesn't need one, but he wants one." A frustrated sigh left her full lips.

"You're really dense, he just wants to spend time with you." An arched eyebrow was thrown her way, followed by an extra pair of footsteps.

"E -excuse me!" The duo came to a halt at the booming voice behind them. Turning around, the two saw an average sized third year with black hair and matching eyes. He wasn't that bad looking, so they wondered why he was there before them. "M-Midorikawa- san." The scowl that was currently present on her face was replaced by a slight eyebrow arch of surprise.

"Yes?" She could see his lips quiver along with his body under her gaze.

"I've thought you were beautiful ever since I laid my eyes on you and I would like to get to know you! I love you, so can we start seeing each other?!" He blurted his confession out, striking even more surprise into her.

'Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh.' Thinking the same thing for the fifth time this week she sighed.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept your confession." With a delicate bow she bounded off, Riko to bowing and following suit leaving the poor boy to wallow in his broken sadness.

"This is the fifth one this week, why do you keep turning them down?" Her brown haired friend questioned, the reason suddenly hitting her. "You like Aomine don't you?!" Choosing to ignore her question she glanced at her.

"SHOULDN'T you be coaching at practice right now?" Earning a gasp, the brunette ran off giving her a moment of peace while she made her way to her family's gym. Low and behold, he was waiting at the desk for her. "Hi Aomine, I see you're ready." She stopped just in front of him.

"I wasn't kidding." She sighed observing the scowl on his face which slowly let up the longer her eyes lingered.

"Let me get ready." She descended the stairs with him to go to the locker room.

"You're training with me?" The tone in his voice leaked of curiosity earning a small chuckle of amusement from her.

"Might as well, besides I haven't been exercising myself lately." He couldn't help but enjoy the musical tone in her voice, her laughter replaying in his head like a melody on repeat. After about five minutes, she exited the locker rooms in her workout clothes. "Before we work out, I'm going to have to run a test on you." Grabbing hold of his arm, she lead him to the aquatic treadmills. You're going to run for two hours then we'll start. Two hours because your body's ability to handle long periods of strain is higher than Seiren's." She pulled out the sensor tabs to attach to him.

"You can't keep your hands off of me can't you?~" He decided to tease her as she grazed his skin ever so slightly with every tab she attached.

"D- don't be a pervert." Immediately shutting down, a blush spread across her darkly toned cheeks. "I hope you can keep yourself entertained." She let him step into the tank then starting him at a walking pace.

"I'm sure I have a way~" That stupid smirk on his face gave her the urge to punch him. Looking up at him after an hour of typing, her heart nearly fluttered out of her chest. His sweat drenched figure, light panting, and sharp eyes that rolled over her form every so often made her squirm in her seat.

'_Aish, this boy will be the death of me.' _


	5. Practice Game: Seiren v Kaijo?

It had been three weeks since I started training Seiren, and they've only been improving. The following day of the first week I had them do laps in the pool, on Wednesday I had them do pull ups on the horizontal bars, on that Thursday I had them do pull ups with five pound weights on their ankles, and that Friday had them ascend the horizontal bars only using their arms with ten pound weights. As the weeks progressed, I upped the weight and changed the regime to swimming on Tuesdays, and fartlek with weights on Thursdays and Fridays. I was currently sitting in class during break waiting for Riko to come back with our drinks, when she skipped in. I knew something was up by the smile on her face.

"Guess whaaatt?~" She sat the carton box down before me, a giddy tone laced through her voice. Partially worried for my safety, which seemed to be more frequent these days.

"What?" Watching her sit down and punch her straw through, then sip happily.

"I got us a game with Kaijo!" This caught my attention, a practice game.

"A practice game with Kaijo huh?" The glint in my eyes made her waver slightly. A few days ago, I brushed up on some knowledge about the Miracles from Kuroko.

_"So Kuroko-pyon, what do I need to know about The Miracles I've been hearing about from you guys." I walked with him to the station, just departing from Maji Burger._

_ "Well, there's Kise-kun who attends Kaijo. Kise has the ability of Perfect Copy, meaning he can copy any move he sees and execute that move with even more power behind it. Next there's Midorima-kun, he has the ability to shoot High Projectile Three's. He has green hair and is always carrying a 'lucky' item. Next, there is your boyfriend Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun's specialty is his Formless Shot and Streetball Play. Murasakibara-kun specializes in Defense and Power, he's great but he's very lazy. Last is Akashi-kun, he holds the Emperor eye." Listening to him explain everyone's abilities sent chills down my spine._

"Koharu?" Coming back to reality, I realised the growing smile on my face was starting to worry her. The next day after classes, we all gathered in front of the school to head over to Kaijo. Arriving shortly after a bus ride, the size of the campus took my breath away. We got 10 minutes through heading to their gym, guided by Kuroko of course when this tall blonde bounded up to us. He was smiling and waving, halting to a stop in front of Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!" He took the shorter male's hand, Kagami and I standing side by side to watch. His golden eyes scanned our group landing on Kagami then travelling down to me. "Kurokocchi, who is that beautiful blonde!?" His voice could take some getting used to for me.

"Oi, Kuroko. Who is that annoying blonde?" I had my arms crossed while I gestured to the tall model.

"What!? No! I promise I'm not, I just wanted to know your name." He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck when a look of realization crossed his features. "Might you be Koharu?" Looking at me expectantly, I gave a small nod. "Aominecchi is in love with you!" I could've sworn my eyes popped out of my head at the word love, my fists clenching from the tension suddenly looming over us.

"Calm down Koharu." Riko's words broke through to my ears, allowing me to unclench my fist and Kise to hide behind Kuroko.

"Love is a strong word Kise. You should be careful when using it." With an audible gulp to his nod, a nervous sweat rolled down his forehead. "Now please lead us to your gym." He kept close to Kuroko while leading us across the campus, soon getting us to the large gymnasium. Entering through the double doors I saw the various males of their team practicing lay ups.

"Hey guys, look who I found!" Kise sure was a loud and excitable one, reminded me of Momoi. That's when a ball flew straight past us and hit him dead center in the back of his head. Our team followed the path back to the source, a very handsome black haired male with blue eyes. This guy could compete with Aomine in the looks department, and I would be lying if I said he didn't take my breath away. "K-Kasamatsu-san! W-what are you doing here?" The golden eyed male suddenly became nervous.

"I came here to check up on my old team and what do I find? Kise keeping Seiren waiting while he goofs around." Picking the ball up that just made contact with the model's head, he glared at him. Sighing at the nervous giant trying to explain to him, he turned to us on lookers. Eyes gliding over our group, I could feel heat bloom across my cheeks when his piercing blue orbs locked with mine. After what felt like an eternity of locked eye contact, his former teammates decided to speak up.

"It's no use Kasamatsu-senpai! She's taken!" It was undeniably Kise who spoke first.

"He hasn't asked her out yet!"

"You know what I mean!" I could hear the pout in the tone of his voice. Heck, it was the tone of his voice.

"How about we start the game?" A clap echoed through the courts before Riko spoke up, an irk on her left cheek.

"Sure thing!" We were lead over to the left sideline of the court, allowing for Riko to talk.

"I'm going to fill the water bottles." Picking up the basket of water bottles, she yelled after me.

"Don't take too long!" Waving over my shoulder, I exited the courts to find a water fountain. While filling the bottles, I felt my phone buzz. Glancing at the screen, I saw I received a text from the **Hottest Man Alive. **Arching an amused eyebrow at the name, I knew only Daiki would do this.

_**H.M.A: **__What are you doing today?_

_**Me: **__Monitoring a practice game, what do you want?_

_**H.M.A: **__I want to see you._

I couldn't help but blush at this message, looking it over several times more.

_**Me: **__Quit playing Dai, if you're teasing it isn't funny._

_**H.M.A: **__I'm not, I'll see you at five. _Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the water bottles. Gathering them up in the basket, I headed back to the courts.

"Geez Haru-chan, what took you so long?" A stretching Izuki whined in my direction.

"Well it's not my fault there are so many of you." Huffing playfully, I went along with his joke.

"Gather up everyone!" Riko called to us, leaving us to gather up. "I want a good, clean, fair game and use what you've been learning from Koharu and I." They all nodded as Riko looked at me for my few pregame words of wisdom.

"Don't let me down, show me my training is paying off for you." I told them earning yeses and nods

**Kasamatsu's PoV**

I listened to her talk to her team, a certain aura slowly growing around her and suddenly her eyes were trained on Kagami.

"Oh and Taiga.. ." He was currently turned with his back facing her, freezing in place at the heaviness of her gaze. "If you break any piece of equipment here today. . ." The atmosphere around them visibly darkened, expanding throughout the gym with each agonizingly steady step she took to approach him. "Oh if you thought Aida was scary. . ." She stopped arm to arm with him, resulting in him drained of all color. "When I say that I will break you down and work you until even you don't know who you are anymore. And when that does happen, the only thing you** will** remember is that you broke a backboard and these are the consequences you chose to endure by taking those actions. So I want you to think before you act." Her arm raised and she gave him a light slap on the back. "Now have a good game." The dark atmosphere evaporated, a smile clear on her face. It looked like Kagami shat his pants and to be honest I would've to, the rest of her team were huddled up by the door.

"You picked a scary girl to fall for Kasamatsu-san." Kise whined, standing far behind me.

"I'd hate to get on her bad side." Nakamura pushed up his glasses, voice barely above a whisper.

"I think I'm already on her bad side." Kise sighed, the four looking over to see a glare cast upon Kise.

"I think you just have to earn her respect." Hayakawa suggested to him, earning a nod in agreement from the other two. The whistle blew gaining our attention, the ref opening his mouth to speak.

"The game will start in five minutes, gather your starting lineup." Coach Takeuchi walked up to us followed by three other males.

"These three are the new members, Inoue Jirou, Matsumoto Kyou, and Takinobu Masaru." Kyou and Jirou were around Kise's height while Masaru was around my height. "Nakamura will be leading the tip off against Kagami so you all stay on your toes and bring us in a win." Takeuchi informing us that Kagami will be leading the tip off put me on edge but I knew they could do it.

Nakamura stood shoe to shoe with Kagami waiting for the tip-off, the both of them jumping for it signaling the start the first quarter. Naturally, Kagami receives it, passing it to Hyuga. Dribbling down the court with leiway from all guards currently busy, he was able to make a three pointer right off the bat. Her green eyes were set on Kise, ready to see what he was made of and that' exactly what she got. Since Kagami had him marked, he activated his Perfect Copy. Visibly seeing her freeze up with wide eyes, I could tell she knew.

We both watched from opposite perspectives when the ball made contact with his hands. We also watched him use Aomine's ability to change pace and into a crossover past him. If there was ability to see goosebumps on someone's skin, you could just see them rise over her body in a wave. Standing abruptly, she told their coach something along the lines of "thought of-", "incredible-", and "be back-" before running out.

**Writer's PoV**

Running through the campus at full while fumbling for her phone on her pocket, she finally got it. Swiping her finger across the screen, the ripple effect revealed a picture of her mother on the resulting screen. Tapping her screen several times, she finally got Daiki's number on dial.

"Yeah babe?" Deep baritone voice vibrating through from the other side, immediately sending chills down her spine.

"Daiki!" Yelling excitedly, she skidded to a halt right outside the entrance.

"Calm down, what do you need?" She could hear a deep chuckle on his end leaving a blush on her cheeks.

"Meet me at the park basketball court!" Hanging up before he could reply, she ran all the way to their meeting place. Catching sight of his waiting figure, her excitement bloomed ten fold. Resisting the urge to jump on him, she opted to stop in front of him, not without taking his larger hands in hers.

"What's the rush babe?" Pulling her close by pulling his arms back, she landed in his chest with a 'umph'.

"I figured out why your regime is at it's full potential!" He could see the evident excitement in her eyes, she was ecstatic to say the least.

"You have?" Amusement danced in his dark blue orbs, watching her let go and stomp around happily.

"Yes!" Throwing her hands up in the air and throwing her head back in one swift motion he couldn't help but marvel at his partner. "However, I will need to see you play first." This surprise was turning out to be more than pleasant for the second year. "The guys are having their rest day soon, so after that I want you to play a one on one with Kagami." A small yelp left her mouth when strong hands suddenly pulled her firm against a toned physique. Heat bloomed on her cheeks when slightly chapped lips pressed against her softer ones.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive." Smirking down at her bright face. He held her close.

"Don't play around." Retreating back into her shyness, she couldn't help being bashful.

"I got to see you two hours early so I couldn't be happier." This side of him was something new to her, even though there was a teasing over tone.

"You're a big softie aren't you?" Being around Kuroko slowly gained her the ability to deadpan, not without a smirk ghosting across her face.

"Hey!" Cheering internally in victory over the blush that then lit up his dark cheeks.

* * *

It was the end of the game and Seiren were celebrating their win, a bright smile on Koharu's face. She pat Kagami's back again, this time less menacing.

"Good job on not breaking anything Gami! And because you guys pulled in a victory, I'm treating you guys to dinner!" They all cheered in unison, heading out of the gymnasium. The blond was on her way out when the clearing of someone's throat caught her attention. Turning her head to face the source, her green eyes landed on none other than the former captain. "Hah?" Raising a confused blond brow.

"H-h-h-hello!" His sudden blurt caused her to nearly jump out of her shoes.

"H-hi?" Although his gaze was intense, his demeanor was far from it. His body was trembling, hands were shaking, sweat covered his brow, and his voice unsteady. Heck, if it wasn't for the little confidence he held, she most likely wouldn't be able to understand him through all his stuttering. His face turned beat red when he heard her acknowledge him.

"I-I-I k-know you h-have a-a boyfriend, b-but I was hoping t-t-that we c-c-can still-" A light laugh left her lips, pausing him in the middle of his sentence.

"Are you trying to ask for my number?" Approaching him, a visible chill ran up his spine freezing him in place. She earned a vigorous nod of the head, signifying a yes. "Then let's see that phone." Holding out her phone, she also help out her hand for his. She chuckled when he nearly dropped his phone trying to hand it to her, happily putting her name and number in for him. He did the same albeit shakily, palms a sweaty mess.

"I-I-I w-will message y-you later." Declaring his decision, she gave a bright smile and returned his phone to hi and retrieving hers.

"I will talk to you later Kasamatsu-san." Waving good bye the the raven haired male, she went to meet up with her team. Arriving at the restaurant didn't take themr too long, instantly being seated at a long table.

"Any words for the boys?" The brunette looked to her friend.

"I expect you all to eat a lot because I'm paying ." A calm smile sat on her features putting all the boys at ease for the duration of dinner. Finishing dinner all while besting the tiger in an eating contest, she departed from from the group to head home. Arriving at her home after a long commute, noting was heard when she opened the door. Sighing in relief at the quietness that greeted her she decided to go shower while she had these few moments of peace. A long thirty minutes of hot steaming water and soft scented soap washed by, and a towel wrapped around her figure later she stepped into her room while drying her hair in the process. The blond was soon dressed and sat at her neatly organized desk dreading the homework she had to complete. Finally gaining the motivation, she picked up her pencil to her right. at least she was until her best friend's name lit up the screen.

"Young-Soo!?" Hastily answering, his deep voice put a smile on her face.

"Myung-Hee!" He was equally as excited as his friend that had just answered. "Guess what?" Practically yelling, itching to get his message through put the green eyed girl in suspense.

"What is it!?" She failed to hear her mother enter the house over her enthusiastic shouting.

"I'm visiting for the summer!" The conversation escalated into excited yelling between the two.

"Young-Soo! Quit yelling!" The two teenagers immediately shut up at the firm aggravated tone of the young male's mother.

"Eh! Sorry, I'm just talking to Myung-Hee is all!" He responded with a yell meaning she was down stairs.

"Ah! Tell her I said hi!" The duo somehow roped his mother into yelling with them.

"I'm going to start planning, I'll talk to you later." With a few good byes, the two hung up with one another.


	6. Proper Date

Today started a weekend of long deserved rest for Seiren and I, and I was getting ready for my lunch out with Kasamatsu-senpai. I had been messaging him ever since we exchanged numbers, and he was the sweetest guy I've ever met. He's been telling me about university life and that it's not as bad as I'd think but much more rigorous. He's also let me know that if Kise has pissed me off or anything along those lines to let him know and he'll have a talk with him.

However, now that I've grown to like Kise enough, I've exchanged numbers with him also. Making sure my chores were done around the house, I headed out with my backpack. Traveling down the street, joining the flow of the people on the sidewalk I got a text from Daiki.

_**H.M.A:**_ " _Where are you?" _ The three words I read on the screen looked very familiar.

" _Going to lunch with a friend."_ I replied to him.

_**H.M.A: **_" _Who's this friend?" _ Was he getting jealous.

" _It doesn't matter, all you need to know right now is that he's a friend." _ I simply replied, stopping at the crosswalk with the crowd..

_**H.M.A: **_" _I wanted to spend time with you today." _ He was getting a little possessive.

" _He already asked." _I was slightly annoyed that he wanted me to cancel on Kasamatsu today after I agreed to hang out with him, yet I was also flattered.

_**H.M.A: **_ " _Fine. Just hurry." _I could tell he was annoyed also, and I wouldn't blame him.

" _Meet me at the shoe store in two hours."_ I informed him as to where I would be and how long it would take for me to get there.

_**H.M.A:**__"Why?" _He could be so dense sometimes, but he was awfully cute when he was.

_"I need to buy new running shoes." _ Was my last reply to him accompanied by a chuckle. Soon making it to the shopping district, I looked through the crowd of young teens and couples to find my friend. My heart swelled up at the sight of him. He was wearing medium washed jeans rolled up once at the ankles, white Converse, a white shirt with thin, black horizontal stripes, and a black blazer like jacket.

"Whoa Kasamatsu-senpai, looking good." Complimenting him sent him into a blushing frenzy.

Kasamatsu's PoV

I couldn't help but blush when Koharu approached, not only did she look great but she also thought I looked great. Koharu was wearing a white shirt with close black horizontal stripes and a small black pocket on her right, the front of her shirt tucked into light washed shorts, and red Nikes. She pulled it all together with a loose bun and her golden colored, circular glasses.

"H-hey." I was slowly getting used to talking to her, I was still plenty nervous though. "R-ready to go?" She gave me a nod and a smile. We made our way to a small cafe I chose for our lunch out, sitting outside when we got there.

Aomine's POV

I didn't trust this situation one bit, and the fact that I have no idea who this guy is doesn't make it any better. Grabbing my phone and wallet, I headed out locking the front door behind me. I commuted on the subway making it to the shopping district in no time. Finding her wasn't too hard when you have your ways, and when I saw who she was with my confidence went through the roof. I knew this guy wasn't a threat, I remember him from Kaijo last year. However, I still decided to sit and watch.

Sitting through the long, agonizing an hour and a half of watching her laugh at his jokes and leaving gentle touches along his arm unnerved me. Seeing their lunch out coming to an end, I got up with a relief. Like a weight lifting off my shoulders, I headed to the shoe store. I stood across from the shoe store about ten minutes before I had to meet her, watching all the people walk by. That's when an older lady was stuck at the crosswalk on the opposite side waiting, her gray hair was in a neat bun while a pink shawl adorned her shoulders. A light mahogany cane aided her walking while an ever so calm smile adorned her wrinkled face created from laughing and smiling all her life. I made my way over quickly to help her cross, the cars waiting as I did. Once across, she smiled up at me.

"Thank you young man, but someone as handsome as you surely couldn't be alone. Are you waiting on your girlfriend." Her voice was soft and steady with a grandma sweetness to it.

"Yes I am waiting for her, she should be here any moment." I reassured her. She proceeded to open her purse, her withered hands shaking slightly.

"Here you are, take her out on a nice date." She pulled out a few yen.

"I couldn't take your money ma'am." I denied the money she tried to give me, just as Koharu called out to me.

"Dai-pyon!" She waved as she approached and the old lady smiled.

"Is that your girlfriend young man?" I nodded and she stopped next to me.

"Yes ma'am." Koharu watched on in confusion.

"You two make a fine young couple, treat her good young man." She shuffled away, that's when Koharu scowling up at me with crossed arms came into my line of vision.

"Did you tell that sweet old woman that I was your girlfriend?" Her scowl deepened.

"And if I did?" Her cheeks puffed out.

"Well considering we are together, I'm very surprised you haven't taken me on a proper date yet." Her body pivoted away from me.

"Do you want to go out on a proper date?" I looked down at her from above.

"Yes!" She yelled as she turned around, having me let out a small chuckle.

"Then it will happen. Now go get your shoes." I nodded towards the store across the street. The blond haired beauty pulled me across the walk with her.

"Wait here." She had me wait at the door while she went to pick out shoes. That's when a man walked up to her.

"Do you need help ma'am?" He was a worker.

"Yes, do you have these in a six?" She asked him and how he was looking at her unnerved me "I'll be right back with them." He walked off with the shoe, so I watched her swing her legs. The brown haired man came back with the size she asked for. "Can I get you anything else? Like me as your boyfriend?~" This crossed the line.

"If I had a boyfriend, he wouldn't be you." She glared at him and he smirked.

"Aww, come on baby~ Who is he?~" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am." I looked down at them both, the seven and a half inches between him and I quite amusing. The look on his face was priceless and the look on hers was amused. He scrambled away, tripping over the bench in the process and she was able to purchase her shoes.

"What would you like to eat Dai-pyon?" I looked her over for a second before looking ahead.

"Anything you cook will be fine." She halted in front of me after I answered, her furrowed brows painting her expression up at me.

"Anything I cook will be fine?" At this point her arms were and I nodded. and lead me down the street. She lead me to a dark wood door and into an apartment. "You didn't even ask me."

"Remove your shoes." I did as she said before following her up a set of stairs. This set of stairs lead into her actual apartment. The living room could be seen from down the hall and there were two doors, one on each side of the hallway. Flattened boxes lay against the wall next to her door.

'Is she moving?' Watching her stop to look up at me, she looked me over.

"You can wait in the kitchen." She instructed as she entered the door the boxes laid beside. I made my way through the living room to the kitchen and sat at the bar. The bar separated the living room from the kitchen, the countertops were dark marble and L shaped. Dark wooden floors made up the stairs, hallways, and kitchen floor. There was a hall past the bar leading to a room at the end of the hall and a door on the left wall. The walls were a cream color and nice furniture to match. I observed her putting up her hair when she exited what must've been her bedroom.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair down?" I rested my head in my propped up hand on the bar.

"It'll get in the way." She took out some ingredients.

"What does it look like?" I watched her wash some vegetables.

"It's wavy." The annoyed look on her face thoroughly amused me. That's when she turned to me.

"When will I be able to see it?" I looked at her, watching her close her eyes.

"When I feel comfortable." Was all she replied.

Koharu's PoV

I was inside labeling the last of my moving boxes the day seemed to just be starting seeing as more people were out and about, even though it was only the afternoon. Couples, families, groups of friends, sports teams, school clubs, and single people were all out today. My phone an arm's length away from me vibrated throughout the carpet, and taking a look at it, I saw it was my mother.

_**Eomma: **__Can you go by the market and pick up the groceries for tonight? The list is on the counter. _At the mere mention of her cooking my mouth began to water.

"_Yes ma'am, they'll be here when you get home. _Turning the screen off and gathering up my wallet, I went to grab the list and head out. The sun was shining, birds chirping, cats meowing for attention in small neighborhoods I ventured through only to receive requested attention. The main streets and shopping centers were busy with vehicles, the stations, store bells ringing as doors opened and closed filled the air. Making it to the market was easy, actually getting the food was another thing. While shopping, I also grabbed a few things for myself. Passing up the last aisle to check out, I caught a glimpse of green but it was gone when I turned to see what it was. Just as I checked out, my phone buzzed for the hundredth time today. This time it was Kagami calling.

"_Hello?" _I answered his call and when he finally spoke, he sounded in a great deal of pain.

_**Gami: **__"Hey, where are you right now?" _His voice sounded obstructed by something.

"_At the market, why?" _I would be lying if I said I wasn't beginning to worry about what was happening.

_**Gami: **__"Can you come over?" _I quickly checked out and payed for my groceries.

"_Sure, why?" _Thinking of the fastest route to Kagami's wasn't difficult, but I would have to take the station.

_**Gami: **__"Please hurry, the key is under the mat to let yourself in." _Hopping on the subway, I rode there with all my groceries, letting myself in like instructed with the key under his mat. Peeking in, I saw him laid face down on the floor and realised why his voice was obstructed. I had to try and hold in my laugh, entering his apartment and setting my bags down.

"What's going on?" Kneeling down next to him, he lifted his head.

"I can't move." I looked him over and figured out the problem.

"Aish, let's get you into an ice bath." Helping him up with ease, I helped him into his restroom and helped him sit on the edge of his tub. "I'll be back." I made my way down the hall and got six bags of ice, returning with them shortly.

"Do you need help?" He questioned, intently observing me pour the first three bags in.

"You can help me by doing what I say." He shut up allowing me to seat him in it and pour the last three bags on top of him.

"I'm going to make dinner alright?" Moving to get up, he stopped me.

"Please stay and keep me company." A light blush was on his face causing me to grin.

"Ah sweet boy, maybe you can tell me about those eyebrows." With a teasing tone I gave an equally teasing smirk.

"Hey!" I let out a chuckle at his flustered state.

"I'm just kidding." Getting him out he fell right asleep so I decided to make him something. After writing him a note, I headed back to the market to replace the food I used. On my way to the market I decided I'd get something to eat, finding a small restaurant between two larger buildings. Stepping in, I saw it was self grill. Scanning the establishment, I saw a familiar head of purple facing away from me. Approaching, I could tell he was with a mystery person most likely in the restroom.

"Mura-pyon." I stood next to him, watching him lazily look at me. Even though he was sitting, he was still taller than me.

"Ko-chin, what are you doing here?" His lazy demeanor warmed my heart it was so adorable.

"Oh you know, hunting bears." I chuckled at the little pun I made, before looking back at him.

"No no, I'm looking for something new to eat.

"Did you want to eat here?" He looked up at me and my smile disappeared as soon as it appeared at the suddenness of another presence.

"Murasakibara-san, who is this?" I looked up and saw a dark haired guy looking at me through one eye, a small smile on his face. This guy was handsome but there was something weird about him.

"Oh Himuro, this is Ko-chin. She's Aomine's girlfriend." He introduced me to the smiling male.

"Ah, so you're the famous Koharu I've been hearing about. Through your father's old interviews and Murasakibara-san right here." He held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Tatsuya Himuro, pleasure to meet you." I stood there looking him over, my gaze lingering on his hand.

"Good to meet you." I finally took his hand in mine, giving him a firm shake. "I'll see you later Mura-pyon." Giving him a hug around his neck, I left the restaurant. Not without one last look at the dark haired male.

Another night, and one of her last few nights of dinner with her parents was spent talking.

"So my honey bee, how are things going with that team of yours?" She could hear in his voice that her father really didn't fully trust her boys just yet.

"It's going great, we've won our first practise game. However, one of the boys has a thick head and didn't ice his muscles after our weeks of training." A sigh escaped her lips, nervously poking at her rice. Her mother's mischievous intentions filling the space between the three.

"Honey, our little girl has a date!" Beaming in excitement, anything but flashed across the teen's face.

"A date!" His voice boomed throughout the apartment, their dinner passing the point of no return silence.

"Eomma!" Slamming her face on the table was an action she wasn't above making at the moment, embarrassment evident in her voice.


	7. First Date

Well now that the cat was out of the bag that I was going on a date soon, I had no choice but to accept that my father wanted to meet Aomine. I was currently out with Riko at the moment doing some shopping, and Momoi running up to the two of us was very unexpected. It's like she had tabs on me or was stalking me all day.

"Haru -chan! Dai- chan wants you to call him!" She halted before us, swiftly taking my hands in hers.

"What? Why didn't he just text me or call me himself?" It seemed like the normal thing to do if he wanted to talk to me.

"Because he wants me to make sure you don't ignore him or anything." Her smile was so calm it was eerie, reminiscent of something from a horror movie. Shaking off her lack of personal space, I fished my phone from my pocket to call him.

"_I see you got my message. You're going shopping for the summer festival with Satsuki." _As soon as he picked up his phone, these were the words that flooded through to my end.

"_That's a week from now, why do I have to buy a yukata at this very moment? Besides, I never said I was going." _He must've been crazy if he thought I was going to the festival without proper invitation.

"_You are now."_ He hung up after that, making the decision final and set in stone.

"Tch. Teme. . ." Clenching my phone in my hand, I could only mutter under my breath. "Looks like I'm going to have to up his regime." I ran my hands through my hair, turning to lay my eyes on the pink haired woman. "He wants me to go with you to shop for the summer festival." I saw the sparkle in her pink eyes when they lit up, a delicate hand gripping mine to drag me away. Barely having time to shoot Riko an apologetic smile, I caught a glimpse of her waving in amusement.

"This will be your first date with Dai -chan." Stumbling to set pace beside her, I could tell that she mused at the very thought.

""So he's taking me to the festival for our first date?" It was skillful thinking on his part, Satsuki and I would both agree.

"He figured that you wouldn't be too ecstatic about a fancy restaurant with required dress up and manners." She smiled.

"How'd he know?" Hands stuffed in my pockets, I glanced up at her from the corner of my eye.

"He observes nearly everything you do." Stopping momentarily at the crosswalk she gave me a small smile.

"Like?" I never thought he payed attention to me.

"He told me that when you get angry and scowl, small dimples show in your cheeks. When you get annoyed, your fingers curl in almost making a fist. He says he has to be careful to not push you into punching him. When you're happy or see something cute, your eyes turn a shade lighter. When you laugh your eyes shine like a thousand stars in the night sky." I listened carefully to what he's observed. "He says you order your food in even numbers. Your favorite fruit to eat are grapes. When you eat in front of him you chew slow. And your favorite candy is chocolate." He knows a lot that's for sure.

"I never thought he payed attention to me." I followed her across the crosswalk.

"Oh he does, he's never liked a girl this much. I heard you were already a couple." Looking at her practically speechless, I was literally at a loss of words.

"I told him after our first date." I knew he was impatient but man. It took us no time to make it to the textile shop, all the patterns and colors filling my vision when we entered.

"He says your favorite color is green so we'll pick out a green yukata for you." Dragging me into the store, I took note at how it was also filled with kimonos and yukatas.

"Are you sure it will even look good? I mean, I haven't worn one since I was five." She smiled when sitting me down, walking off to pick some out. Venturing back in, draped across her arms were a white one with silver designs and light green trimmings, a dark green one with a white design, a medium green one with light blue design and black trimmings, and a silver one with regular green trimming.

"Here you are, try them on." She practically shoved them at me to go try them on, a smile on her face the whole entire time. Ultimately I chose the first one, and took it to the register.

"Come so I can measure you for a sure fit." One of the younger women who had a tape measure hung around her neck gestured to me. Walking over to her, she began to measure my shoulders, bust, waist, and hips. "It should be ready in four days." with a nod I reached into my pocket to grab my money when Satsuki stopped me.

"Aomine gave me this to pay." Pulling out a few yen, I was thoroughly delighted. "He also says to pick out accessories." Now I was just taken back. Grabbing some accessories, I parted from the textile shop with Satsuki right next to me.

"I'll see you later Mo chan." Waving goodbye to her on my departure, I made my way back home. Hearing footsteps and shuffling upstairs, I figured my mother must've been home.

"I'm home!" Removing my shoes and ascending the steps, I was greeted by my mother's cooking.

"How was your day Koharu?" Looking up from the stove, she gave me a smile.

"It was great until Aomine made me go yukata shopping with Satsuki." Plopping down onto the barstool, she leaned against the bar on the opposite side.

"For your date?" Giving her a firm nod to affirm it, she looked up in thought. "So I will get to meet this boy." Eyes trailing back down to me I give her another nod of affirmation.

"It was just a bit tiring, and the yukata won't be ready for four days due to alterations and such." My chin made contact with the marble counter.

"I still get to do your hair right." Hopeful green eyes gazed at me.

"Yes eomma." Letting out an amused sigh at her small cheer of victory.

"You still have to practice your dancing." Closing my eyes I let out a whimper of complaint.

**Day 1**

Sitting with Riko, chair turned to share her desk for lunch, there wasn't any doubt that Riko would let her live down that she had a date coming up. The blond seemed to be the only one that noticed the mischievous glint in her brown eyes, dreading what her unpredictable companion would do. There was no doubt that she should be on edge today seeing as it was pure intuition that she should.

"So Koharu, I heard you had a date this Saturday." There went the kicker, gaining every student's attention in the classroom as evident at how most conversations paused.

"What?" Hearing the sound of a male's voice, the brunette knew some of her friend's admirers were in the room.

"Come on." The second one came from by the opened window, the topic of the statement not any short of cringing at the rise in murmurs. Green eyes drifting up to brown ones in agony only receiving a wink. Little did she know, she would get less admirers bothering her into the rest of the week.

"Aomine -kun, are you thinking about Haru- chan?" Pink eyes gazed at the blue haired basketball ace.

"I can't wait to see her in her yukata, finally being able to see that beautiful figure of hers." His perverse nature seeping through causing the girl to glare. "I- it's not like that, I just -" Digging himself deeper into a hole attempting to explain, her glare only darkened.

"Saitei." He sighed, his face making contact with his desk.

**Day 2**

"Kagami! You better not bust that ball!" The large male froze in his tracks under the pressure of the glare cast upon him.

"Koharu- chan, I heard you accepted to go on a date with Aomine -kun." Kuroko stood before her, blue eyes set down on her.

"Yes I did." Watching him close his eyes then open them, she was left in a confused wonder.

"Good luck." He deadpanned, a blank expression not too far behind.

"Thanks?" The blond wasn't too sure to be thankful or worried about the date.

**Day 3**

"Daiki." An older womanly voice called to him from his living area. Lanking through his hallway, he was met with his mother sitting at the table.

"Yes ma'am." Sitting down in front of her, blue eyes took a break from the page below her.

"I heard from Satsuki that you're taking a young lady on a date." Bookmarking her current page for later, she saw a grin grace her son's face.

"Yeah, she's really beautiful." The matured woman was proud of her son, glad he had found a girl he truly liked.

"Well I'd like to meet meet her." A sweet smile was soon replaced by a mischievous grin. "We can talk about when you were a baby and I can show her all of our home videos." Leaning back in his seat with a sigh, he knew he was done for.

**Day 4**

"Riko meet me at the gym with the guys, I'm going to go pick up my yukata for Saturday." Slipping on her shoes, a wave was tossed the coach's way before the girl departed. Making her way to the station, she took the train back to her neighborhood figuring she'd drop her ag off at home for her gym bag. Entering the apartment and slipping her shoes off, she headed up the entryway staircase to be met with packed boxes. Knowing she'd have to deal with moving soon was one of the many things clouding her mind, but her date with Daiki left her anxious. Shaking all anxious thoughts away, she changed into her new workout outfit and shoes. Heading out with her gym bag, she couldn't help but let doubts run through her head. Walking through the crowded streets of Tokyo, she barely avoided bumping into other people. Making it to the textile shop, her hand pushed the glass door open the bell signaling her entrance.

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" The brown haired clerk immediately greeted the young woman.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up a yukata for Midorikawa." Being lead to the counter, her modified garb was handed to her. "Thank you very much." Taking a bow of gratitude, she departed from the store to the waiting team. Making sure to put her yukata in her bag before going in, she took a deep breath and stepped through the automatic doors. Approaching the group, she dreaded that Riko told the group of boys because the brunette and Kuroko only knew so far.

"Ko- chan, you didn't tell us you had a date." Izuki pouted, hands on his hips.

"Who told?" Releasing a close eyed sigh, she sat her bag down.

"Aida." In unison with no shame at all, the group was quick to let her know.

**Day 5**

Aomine was out with Kuroko getting some pointers for his date since he knew he had observed her since day one. The two were sitting outside an ice cream shop eating their preferred flavor, the darker haired male observing the lighter haired male observe the passing people.

"So Tetsu, tell me. What is she like around you guys?" Taking a spoonful of the dairy treat into his mouth, he couldn't help but be thankful for the coolness on such a hot day.

"She's the type to advert her eyes when you stare at her, so try not to. She can also be really scary when you make her angry so try not to do that. She can also be scary when trying to get a point across so don't. She usually has a bag of food with her and she laughs frequently at Izuki- san's jokes." The paler boy could see his taller friend visibly tense from the last bit of information.

"So what? All I have to do is buy her food and make her laugh, should be easy." Eating the last bit from the small bowl.

"Or you can be yourself Aomine- kun." Kuroko knew the ace could win the girl over by just being himself but he also knew the dangers of it too.

"You're right, but I just want to be sure." Leaning back in his seat, Kuroko observed his eyes wander. What did they wander to in particular? A woman's chest.

"Hmmm." Just as the first woman left his view, there came another earning the same reaction and treatment. So wrapped up in his endeavour, he failed to notice two familiar figures approaching from behind.

"Aomine -kun. . ." Attempting to warn his friend, he saw his voice wasn't getting through to him. The only thing that did reach his senses however was the clearing of someone's throat, looking up was like seeing his eyes widen in slow motion. He saw none other than Satsuki and Koharu standing there, arms crossed, glaring down at him, a darker aura emitting from the blond than the pinkette.

"Saitei." The shadow cast over her green eyes let him experience first hand a stare that bore into his very soul.

"Tetsu. . ." His small plea for help was futile once she laid a firm grip on his large shoulder.

**Day 6**

"Koharu!" Her mother's smooth voice called from the office. Walking in, she instantly regretted her decision seeing the mischievous grin on her face. She immediately turned but before she could walk out her mother stopped her. "Wait! Don't leave, I just want to talk." Letting out a long exaggerated sigh, she slumped over and turned with dangling arms. Falling down on her beanbag chair, she looked at her mother.

"What is it Eomma?" The woman sat directly in front of her.

"I want to talk to this boy before he takes you on this date." Her eyes widened at the thought alone. While her father was overdramatic and goofy, she had to admit her mother was worse.

"Y- you don't have to." She knew she couldn't change the woman's mind once it was made up.

"Of course I have to, that's how I know if he's good enough for you." Patting the head of light blond locks, a sweet smile was plastered on her face ultimately ending the conversation.

**Date Night**

Koharu sat in her new yukata fresh out the shower letting her mother dry and fix up her hair, reminiscing at the feeling of not wearing one in such a long time. However in the background, her father paced and babbled on like an idiot.

"A delinquent is taking my sweet little hime on a date and I haven't met him?" He was next to the two in a second, her mother chuckling at his antics.

"Yes dad, Aomine is taking me on a date."A sigh escaped her lips. "Please calm down so I won't have to smack you." Turning her attention to her mother disregarding her father. Feeling defeat, he hung his head low.

"I'm going to the corner store, I'll be back in ten." Informing the two women he held dearly to his heart, he left mumbling to himself.

"Oh joy~ Now comes the makeup, this'll be fun~" My mother cooed more to herself than me, bringing up her make up box.

"I hate makeup." I crossed my arms but she hugged me anyway, cheek pressed against mine.

"You'll look so beautiful~" She chose to disregard my complaint, flipping up the hooks then the lid.

Taking a moment to make sure he looked appropriate, the tall second year ran his free fingers through his blue locks then straightened out his yukata. In one swift motion, he rang the doorbell. Sure he wasn't nervous but any passerby could mistake his excitement for it. He wasn't all that surprised when the same short woman he came to know as her mother answered, a calm smile on her face.

"Ah! Aomine- kun, you're here! Come in, have some tea while you wait." Her sweet tone of voice was in contrast to her daughter's, thoroughly surprising him. Following the shorter woman up the stairs, the sweet scent drifting from behind her cracked bedroom hit him like a K.O. "Are you okay with ginseng?" Calling from the kitchen, he hurried the rest of the way to the living area.

"Yes ma'am." Observing the giddy expression on her face at his politeness, he could tell he was doing a great job winning her over.

"Ehhhh! Who is this delinquent in my house?" The booming voice he recalled from the gym traveled up the stairs and into the living space like a knife cutting through butter.

"No." He could've sworn he heard his date curse from in her room. That's when he saw the rather large and tall male bound up into his field of vision, plastic bag in hand. Sure he wasn't as tall as Atsushi but he could feel his hands become clammy at his intense rowdiness.

"You're coming to take my baby girl away from me aren't you?!" Closing the distance quickly, a frown was obviously etched onto his features.

"Tousan!." Koharu was standing behind him, hands on her hips in the process of scolding.

"But hime. . ." He turned to her, a puppy dog pout replacing the frown and she closed her eyes.

"No 'buts', go to your room. You meet him next time you're calm enough" She pointed down the hallway on the other side and past the kitchen which he moped down towards the room at the end of it. Her mother smiled calmly through the whole ordeal. "Please sit." She gestured to the couch. She had on a mint green colored lipstick with black eyeliner and light green eyeshadow on the outside of her eyes blending into silver then white at the inside. Her kimono matched her makeup, and just as she promised her hair was down and very wavy.

"So how are you young man?~" Her mother sat some tea in front of him on the table.

"I'm quite well, how are you?" He bowed her head to her.

"I am well, what is your name?" She took a sip from her cup of tea.

"Aomine Daiki." He answered her question.

"Aomine Daiki.~" She opened her closed eyes to reveal the same fiery green. "I hear you play basketball. Ahhhh~ I always knew my little Koharu would fall for a basketball player.~ It was always in her nature~" Watching intently from her spot near the bar, she dreaded what her mother would say next.

'Please don't say anything I'll regret.' Glancing over, he could tell that her mind was running a million miles a minute."

"Especially since she started playing herself~" I looked over at Koharu who was now purposely avoiding eye contact. "She's a great player herself, even beating her dad at one on one~ I trust you will treat her right.~" She set her tea down and just as he opened to respond, Koharu's hand was in his.

"Alright! We're leaving!" The shorter girl pulled him up and out her house, causing them to nearly topple down the stairs.

"You play basketball?" His blue eyes looked down at her when they stopped at the end of the street.

"No." She pursed her lips into a straight line and a small dimple appeared in the right corner.

"You're lying to me." He grabbed her wrist, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks when he pulled her close. Her long, wavy hair flowed lightly behind her, the silky soft strand that he picked up falling through his fingers.

"Fine, you want to know. You'll have to work for it." She had this mischievous look in her eyes, one that reminded him of her mother. "For every fish you win me, for every game you win against me, I will answer your questions." She was giving me a challenge, a challenge he could go along with.

"Alright, I'll take up your challenge." He let her intertwine her fingers in his so they could cross the crosswalk.


	8. Festival Trivia

Steadily approaching the festival, the warm air mixing with the families, couples, singles, and groups of friends occupying the area. Lanterns with hues of reds, oranges, and yellows lit the festival area, music accompanying it calming the atmosphere. I turned my attention back to her figure walking just ahead of me, hips swaying with every step.

"Are you hungry Dai?" She stopped abruptly at a booth to order chicken dumplings, pulling me out of my fantasies. Shaking my head to let her know I wasn't, she got a tray of steaming hot dumplings. "So macho man, you ready to get your butt kicked?" Pulling me to sit with her, she shot a grin my way.

"Surely I have to get something out of it." Looking down to see her cheeks stuffed with food was very amusing.

"I tell you what. For every festival game you beat me at today, I will answer a question of yours. Think of it as festival trivia, first question is free." I knew just the question to ask .

"Alright, why didn't you tell me you played ball?" Averting her brilliant green eyes, a pout appeared on her face. The dimmed colorful hues of the festival clashing with the soft hues of the setting evening illuminated her features perfectly.

"Cause I didn't want you to like me solely on the fact that I know how to ball." It was a surprise she even finished her food around me.

"That doesn't matter, that's only a plus in my book." Looking her over, I could tell that lifted her spirits even if only a little. "Now are you all talk and no game or are you going to prove me wrong?" Jumping up excitedly, she ran and disappeared into the crowd. Cursing under my breath, I immediately followed her. Being taller than most of the people roaming around, I was able to find her at a shooting gallery booth.

"You're really slow for an ace player." A teasing grin was plastered on her face, but behind it was the brightness of a child on their birthday.

"Do you usually cheese like a little kid when you're excited?" She turned away with puffed cheeks and a pout.

"Do you usually smack talk before a game?" Mimicking me, she stuck her tongue out.

"You better put that away before it becomes mine." Red bloomed across her face like a rose in the midst of Spring. Quickly pulling her tongue back in, she turned her attention back to the game.

"I'm so gonna beat you." It was going on our fifth round, her promise to beat me coming to no avail. "Gah! Are you cheating?" She squinted her green orbs up at me causing me to chuckle. "No I'm not, now I believe that earns me five questions." Scanning the festival, her eyes landed on another booth.

"You'll get your questions answered later, think of it as cashing them in. Right now I want fish and you're going to win me some!" Her touch was cold but soft, wrapping around my arm to take me over to a fish scooping booth. Staring down at the fish swimming around in the water and the many small children around it attempting to scoop up the fish themselves, it looked like a piece of cake. Easier said than done. Scooping fish was like a science, you had the thin rice paper faced against the pressure of the water when scooping against it plus the weight of flailing fish gasping for water. If the rice paper breaks then your chance is up, then you quit or try again.

"Damnit." I should not be having trouble with this, looking over I saw her handing the fish she scooped up to children who didn't get any.

"Hey!" She yelped at the suddenness of my arms hooking under her to lift her up bridal style and running her over to place her under a tree.

"Stay here." Seeing her scoop so many fish for kids made me determined to win her some. I could feel her eyes on me as I rolled up my sleeves to begin scooping.

**Writer's PoV **

Sitting under the tree he sat her under, she watched the young basketball player attempt to scoop as many fish as he could. It was rather amusing to her, seeing that defeated look on his face turn into determination. The blond was pleasantly surprised to see him come back with six goldfish, all with beautiful scales and patterns. Her eyes lit up instantly and he instantly compared them to the stars in the sky in his head.

"They're beautiful, thank you Dai." Sitting down with him, she easily tied the bags of fish to her wrists, three to each one. "I believe you can now cash in your questions." A glint in his eyes showed her he was ready.

"How long have you lived in Japan?" They walked to find another food booth as he asked.

"Eight years." She simply answered while ordering dango.

"Really?" It was hard for him to believe even though she was half Japanese, though she only smiled and nodded her head in response.

"Where did you live the other eight?" Leaning back against his arms for support, he watched her poke the bags lightly.

"South Korea, Busan to be exact. It's very beautiful there and the food is great, fills you right up." Chuckling she returned her attention to him.

"What do you do besides training at your family's gym?" Moving to face her, he still easily towered over her figure.

"I dance." She smiled to herself, he could see the evident pride in her eyes.

"Any siblings?" He arched an eyebrow as she leaned in as if it was a secret. Her eyes darted back and forth around them as to make sure no one was around.

"Nope." She smiled at him, sitting back against her chair.

"Why running shoes?" The grin on her face got even more mischievous.

"I'm always on the run." He should've known she would come up with an answer like that.

"Who is your best friend? What do you like about him or her?" Dark blue eyes gazed at her as she poked the bag lightly.

"Well my very best friend in terms of a guy lives in Korea, I've known him since we were infants. I like that he can be himself around me and make me feel happy by being goofy even with other people around. My best friend here is Aida, she befriended me when I moved here through our mothers. I like how strong and cunning she is, it's never a boring moment with her." Her green eyes showed joy in them as she spoke.

"What do you hate the most?" This caught her attention.

"When people disrespect my friends and family." The dark gleam in her eyes prompted him to change the subject.

"Do you miss Korea?" The look on her face became that of a serene one.

"Sometimes I do, I have family and friends there so that's one thing I miss. Japan is equally beautiful and nice but missing family and friends can't be helped. Especially when they've been through majority of your life with you in the past eight years. Yet, I'd miss all my friends and family in Japan if I moved back to Korea, so I just alternate on vacations." She had a calm smile on her face. Continuing on with his last few questions and her answering diligently, her stomach growled along the last answer. "Enough sentimental stuff, more games and food!" He stood up first before helping her to her feet.

"So Daiki, I've been wonder-" Watching as his eyes wandered when a woman passed by in a rather short and tight yukata really set her off.

"W-what?" Snapping his attention back to her, he saw she had already stormed off. A sigh escaped his lips, his legs kicking into gear after her.

"I don't want to hear i-" Her sentence was cut short when she bumped into something, or someone familiar.

"Koharu, wait." Attempting to reach out to her he ended up catching her falling form, to his surprise. The both of them turning their gaze up, they saw a familiar head of purple hair. Turning lazily they saw it was none other than their friend who loved food. Speaking of food, he was holding a plate of calamari in his hands.

"Ah, Kochin, are you alright?" Looking down at her, he noticed the darker male with her. "Minechin, what are you doing here?" Glancing back and forth between the two teens, it slowly dawned on him. "Are you two here together?" Stepping forward, Aomine wrapped an arm around her waist earning a glare.

"Yes we are Mura-pyon, on a date actually." The purple giant lazily chewed on another piece of calamari.

"Oh, I'm surprised. I thought Minechin would be at home looking at his magazines." Her eyebrow arched.

"Magazines, huh?" Another look from the shorter female prompted her date to look away and rub his neck

"Yeah, he really loves idols too. You know Kochin, you're pretty enough to be an idol." He had finished his whole plate in the process of talking.

"Idols, huh?" She could've sworn he was sweating under her gaze.

"Anyways, have fun Kochin." Patting her head, he walked off and the blue eyed ace was sure his former teammate was trying to stir up trouble.

"Koharu I-." A dainty finger shot up in front of his face halting his sentence.

"Idols, huh?" Her plump lips repeated those words before walking off into the crowd yet again. Following with a sigh, he attempted to talk to her again.

"Koharu?" Looking up, both their eyes landed on none other than Kagami in a red yukata. "Haru-chan." Accompanying him was Kuroko in a light blue one, and Niguo's head sticking out. A smile spread across her face at the sight of the three. "Aomine-kun?" He bowed his head to the darker male.

"Tetsu." Nodding his head in acknowledgement to show he heard him.

"Gami, Kuroko, Niguo!" Pulling them all into a hug, Aomine wasn't short of noticing the blush on Taiga's face.

"Woah Haru-chan! You look beautiful, shinning bright like a lantern!" Izuki popped his head between the two, taking the opportunity to make a pun.

"Thanks Izuki." Laughing lightly at his reference sent Aomine over the edge.

"Are you on your date Haru-chan?" Kuroko questioned her when she let them go.

"As a matter of fact yes, so if you'll excuse us." Grabbing her, he threw her over his shoulder holding her legs in place and her yukata down in the process.

"Tell Riko I said hi!" She waved to the four, steadily disappearing from their sight. Arriving under a tree not too far away from the festival itself, he sat her down. "What's your problem!?" Crossing her arms up at the man before her, she could clearly see annoyance on his face.

"What's so great about Bakagami, huh?" This questioned surprised her to say the least.

"He's my friend for starters." She looked up at him expectantly then it dawned on her. "Wait, are you jealous?" She arched her eyebrow waiting for an answer and only when he didn't answer, she realized it. "You have no reason to be jealous." Laying his eyes on her, his lips parted to speak.

"I do when that oaf is trying to win you over." Gesturing to the crowd of people, she knew who he was referring to.

"Well why do you care when you have your idols and magazines?" Arms shooting down to her sides, she was frustrated.

"Are you insecure?" Green eyes widened and quickly darted from his line of vision.

"Why do you care if I'm insecure or not?" Her eyes locked onto his blue ones with an intensity that could put Kagami to shame.

"Because the girl I've fallen for shouldn't be insecure." All anger that once defined her features drained into an expression of astonishment.

"You what?" Attempting to read his face of any ill intent or miswording.

"I've fallen for you, Midorikawa." Skepticism laid under initial shock leaving her to slowly approach him. Reaching up and yanking him down by his ear.

"Then I better be the only idol you think about from now on." Looking into her eyes, he knew he wasn't to play with her emotions ever again. But he wouldn't admit that. "Now let's get back Macho Man, I'm hungry." Letting him back up and taking his hand, she returned to event with him.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, just out of the shower the blond wrapped her freshly washed hair up in a towel. Looking over at her phone, she noticed the screen lighting up.

"Ko speaking." Answering her phone, she became more or less flustered at the voice washing through from the other side of the line.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" It was none other than Daiki calmly speaking from the other end.

"Nothing you should be too concerned with, why?" Setting her pencil down to give her attention to the conversation, she waited for his response.

"I can't check on my girl from time to time?" Sitting up straight in her seat, her full attention was caught.

"Of course you can, now I have a question for you." Hearing the shifting of sheets and clothes, she could tell he moved..

"Shoot" He was putting all his attention into the conversation.

"Remember when you asked me about hat I hate the most the other night?"" Things were quiet between the two in the small gap of him answering, both their houses also quiet due to lack of parents present.

"Yeah, what about it?" He replied tone becoming slightly serious from all his usual flirting.

"Well I know you get jealous but I need you to try and contain that because my best friend from Korea, the guy Young-Soo is coming to visit for the last two weeks of Summer. He's special to me and I would like two of my to most favorite men in the world to become friends for my sake of preventing any unwarranted fights." She could hear an audible sigh come through from the other end followed by a pause.

"I'll meet the guy but I can't guarantee that we'll become friends, you are mine after all." A small smile formed on her lips, content with his answer.

"As long as you don't say or do anything stupid, we'll be fine." After a grunt from him and an okay and goodbye exchanged between the both of them, the two hung up. With a bright smile on her face, she immediately took to the pencil to start planning for his visit.


End file.
